


It's On Now

by Dragon_in_Disguise



Series: Shameless/Supernatural AU [5]
Category: Shameless (US), Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Castiel (Supernatural), Prankster Dean Winchester, Prankster Mickey Milkovich, Prankster Sam Winchester, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise
Summary: A prank war breaks out between Sam and Dean - Mickey drags Castiel into it as well.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural) & Mickey Milkovich, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Mickey Milkovich & Dean Winchester, Mickey Milkovich & Sam Winchester, Mickey Milkovich/Sam Winchester
Series: Shameless/Supernatural AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042647
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	It's On Now

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something cute with these four so here we are
> 
> I have no idea where this is set but it's after they start dating and shit so we're going with that

“I need you to do me a favor,” Dean says breathlessly as he runs into his shared room with Castiel, shutting the door and diving for the closet. “Tell Sam I went out for food or something.”

Castiel, who was in the middle of reading, stares at where Dean disappeared with a raised brow. “Care to tell me why?”

“Just do it!” Dean hisses from behind the door. 

Castiel frowns but doesn’t have any time to ask another question before the bedroom door bursts open, the Winchester brother practically steaming as he stomps in. Castiel isn’t sure how to react seeing the lumbering giant storm through Dean’s room, his entire upper half covered in flour. “Where is he?!”

“Who?” Castiel asks, still watching him with wide eyes. “Er… what happened?”

“Dean happened!” Sam growls, finally facing Castiel. “I know he set that bag over my head because I heard him giggling!”

Castiel is mildly taken aback. He didn’t expect Dean to be the pranking type - at least at this age. As a kid, definitely. He closes his book and hums softly. “Well, I didn’t see him come in. Maybe he’s hiding in Mickey’s room?” Sam grits his teeth and quickly storms out of the room, his hunt for his brother continuing. Moments later, Dean is peering out of the closet, snickering with the biggest grin on his face. Castiel shoots him a disapproving look. “Really, Dean?”

“What? Can’t have a little fun once in a while?” Dean giggles, jumping down onto the bed next to him. 

“You are childish,” Castiel scolds. 

“You love me,” Dean sneers gently, kissing his cheek before he rolls out of bed. Castiel watches him and shakes his head, hoping this is the only prank Dean decides to unleash on his brother. 

It’s not.

“Really, Dean?” Sam snaps, storming into the kitchen with a big scowl. 

“What?” Dean asks through a mouthful of pie, looking up at his brother innocently. Mickey peers into the kitchen to see what’s going on and snickers when he sees Sam’s back. Castiel, who’s standing next to Dean, looks between them in confusion. 

Sam turns slightly and gestures angrily to his back where a slew of sticky-notes are stuck to his shirt just out of reach of his hands. Castiel peers at them, raising an eyebrow at the messages written on them. _I’M DUMB. KICK ME. STUPID ASS. KICK ME AGAIN._ He shoots Dean an unimpressed glare while Dean fights back a smile. “Hilarious, right?”

“I hate you,” Sam sneers. Then he yelps and stumbles forward, whirling around to face a chuckling Mickey. “Hey! What was that for?!”

Mickey crosses his arms and shrugs. “Not my fault it says “kick me.””

Dean laughs this time. Sam looks conflicted on who he should attack first, ultimately deciding that since this is Dean’s fault, he’s first. Mickey jumps out of the way as Dean darts out of the kitchen with Sam on his heels. 

“Dean, this has been going on all day,” Castiel scolds, setting down a pile of books they need to go through. “Don’t we have other pressing matters to deal with?”

Dean grins, shrugging innocently. “What? He’s just too easy.”

“Ha ha, you’re so funny,” Sam mocks as he enters the room, setting down a beer in front of Dean. He hands Mickey his beer before sitting down next to him, peering at the book Mickey’s buried in. 

Dean sticks his tongue out at Sam before he grabs his bottle to take a drink. Castiel rolls his eyes, turning his attention to the first book on the pile, but is rudely interrupted by Dean’s curse and Sam’s laughter. He and Mickey look up, finding Dean’s hands glued to the beer bottle with Sam laughing at him from across the table. Dean scowls at him. “Really?”

Sam tosses a tube of glue at him, hitting his head with a grin. “Really.”

Dean’s eyes flash, a mischievous smirk appearing on his face. “It’s on now.”

“It’s been a week,” Castiel comments, sitting down next to Mickey at the table. Mickey hums in question. “They’ve been pranking each other all week.”

Mickey shrugs. “It’s a sibling thing.”

“I don’t see the point in it,” Castiel sighs, slipping off his trench coat. “It seems rather annoying than funny.”

Mickey looks up from his book, making a face. “Have you never pranked anybody before?”

“Of course not,” Castiel shakes his head. “Why would I?”

Mickey chews on his cheek for a moment, grinning and closing his book. “I’ll show you why. Come on, we’re going to the store.” 

Castiel stands up with him, frowning. “What? Why?”

“You’ll see.”

“Won’t they be angry?” Castiel asks a little nervously, sitting in the library with Mickey as they wait for the chaos that’s bound to erupt. 

Mickey grins, shrugging a shoulder. “They might blame each other. Be even funnier.”

“I don’t see how this is funny,” Castiel grumbles. “It seems to be just a waste of time having to clean it all up.”

Mickey snickers. “Funny you think it’s possible to clean it up anyway.”

Castiel opens his mouth, about to explain he could with the snap of his fingers if he must, but is interrupted by a very loud _"SAMMY!”_

Mickey breaks out into a fit of laughs when another roar of _"DEAN!”_ quickly follows. 

The two quickly stand and head to the doorway, peering out to find Sam and Dean storming into the main room, faces red with anger and bodies completely covered in colorful glitter. They immediately break out into an argument, blaming each other and denying having to do with the other’s glitter problem. 

Castiel can’t help it - he laughs. It’s quite amusing watching this with the added bonus of them both looking so colorful. Mickey is wheezing next to him, trying to muffle his laughter with his hands, but the two brothers still look back at them, anger draining into surprise and absolutely betrayal. 

“Was this your guys’ doing?!” Dean shouts, glittering flying when he points at them. 

“Mickey made me,” Castiel quickly claims, but he’s still chuckling. Mickey elbows him harshly, but there’s no anger in his eyes. 

However, there is anger in the brothers’ eyes, and Mickey is the first to notice. His chuckles turn nervous and he grabs Castiel’s arm, dragging him back into the library. “Run!”

Castiel hears the two run after them and quickly follows Mickey’s advice, darting behind a bookshelf as Dean takes after him. Mickey grabs a chair and holds it up as a shield as Sam lumbers after him, spitting out threats for Sam to stay back. Sam merely grabs the chair and rips it from Mickey’s hands. Mickey immediately runs back and out of the library. 

Castiel tries to follow but Dean turns on his heel and goes the other way around the bookshelf, meeting him at the end and wrapping an arm around his waist. Castiel yelps as he’s suddenly thrown to the ground, glitter showering around him as Dean straddles him and pins his arms down. Castiel doesn’t fight back even though he can absolutely overpower Dean, staring up at him with a nervous smile. “Hey?”

Dean glares down at him. “Hey.”

“Did I mention this was Mickey’s idea?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Do I get a free pass?”

“Nope.”

“Oh,” Castiel swallows, scrunching his nose up when some flitter falls from Dean’s hair onto his face. “I’m sorry?”

“Nah, it’s not that easy,” Dean sneers, leaning down till their noses graze. “You’re going to pay.”

Meanwhile, Mickey is still running through the bunker, barely escaping Sam’s grasp. At this point, there’s glitter everywhere, showering off of Sam with every step. Mickey might have to ask Castiel to just snap it all away before Sam makes him clean it all up on his own. 

Mickey shouts in surprise when strong arms wrap around him, stopping his sprint and lifting him off of his feet. He kicks and struggles as he’s thrown over Sam’s shoulder, pounding at his back. “Let me go! Let me go!”

“You are in so much trouble!” Sam kicks open the door to his bedroom, carrying Mickey inside. 

“No no, don’t you dare!” Mickey yells, struggling harder. 

Sam’s bed is still completely covered in glitter - countless bottles of it dumped over Sam while he slept. Mickey is quite proud he was able to not wake Sam up. 

Right now though, he wishes they didn’t go through with this prank. 

Ignoring his pleas, Sam lifts Mickey and throws him down onto the bed, waves of glitter flying into the air around him. Sam laughs while Mickey sits up, holding his arms up in discomfort at the glitter coating his body now. “Ugh, really?”

“That’s what you get,” Sam snickers, shaking his hair out in an attempt to get rid of the glitter there. “God, can’t believe you dragged Cas into this.”

“It was easy,” Mickey sneers, glaring up at him. “I did not take into account you throwing me on your bed though.”

“You like being thrown on my bed,” Sam teases. 

“Fuck off,” Mickey rolls his eyes. 

“Nope, cause I’m not done with you,” Sam states, shoving Mickey down onto his back again, causing more glitter to fly up. Mickey laughs as Sam climbs on top of him, wiggling under him and shoving at his chest playfully. Sam has a much larger frame than Mickey, making it increasingly more difficult for Mickey to escape from under him. 

“Come on, let me go!” Mickey laughs, punching at his chest.

“Nope!” Sam grins, scooping up a handful of glitter and dumping it over Mickey’s face. Mickey turns his head away, laughing and bucking under him. 

“Come on, Sam!”

“This is what you get!”

“Sam!”

**Author's Note:**

> Mickey definitely did this prank on his own siblings and you can't tell me otherwise
> 
> Anyways, kudos and comments are very much appreciated! If you have any requests, comment them down below!


End file.
